Malowidła
by Issay
Summary: Katniss widzi obrazy.


(Kiedy Katniss wpada w objęcia matki i siostry, wydaje jej się, że wszystko co przeżyła przez ostatnie tygodnie to tylko obrazy. Widzi obrazy. Katniss przestała czuć w tamtych lasach, w których rozgrywano Igrzyska)

Las jest cichy i ciemny, i gdyby Katniss nie wiedziała lepiej, pozwoliłaby sobie na rozluźnienie i przynajmniej kilka godzin snu. Jednak jest rozsądna - gdyby taka nie była, nie byłaby jedną z wciąż żyjącej czternastki Trybutów, którzy przetrwali masakrę przy Rogu Obfitości i nie dali się złapać bandzie, której przewodził Cato. Przeżyli ogień i wodę, trujące owoce i dzikie zwierzęta, i wreszcie wygrali sami ze sobą. Ale walka się jeszcze nie skończyła. Dziesięcioro z nich wciąż musiało umrzeć. Jeszcze dziesięć razy musi zabrzmieć działo, myśli Katniss, prostując bolące od biegania i wspinania się po drzewach nogi. Jestem ciekawa, czy usłyszę dziesiąte. Myślała, że obserwowanie, jak giną inni będzie trudniejsze, jednak wcale nie było i Katniss zastanawia się, czy to oznacza, że jest złym człowiekiem. W pewnym sensie czuła ulgę, że trafiło na innych, a nie na nią. Że zostało jej dane żyć jeszcze jeden dzień, podczas gdy inni leżeli na tamtej polanie, z martwymi oczami skierowanymi ku obojętnemu niebu. Może jednak zginąć tam byłoby lepiej, myśli. Szybko jednak odgania tę myśl. Musi przeżyć - dla matki, dla Prim. Nie wolno jej zginąć. Nie wolno.

(- To nie było takie trudne - mówi Katniss, i Gale wpatruje się w nią bez słowa. Milczą, milczą długo i Katniss jest gotowa przysiąc, że w lesie słychać śpiew kosogłosów.  
- Powiedz coś - prosi. Zamiast tego Gale wstaje i bierze ją w ramiona, i Katniss znowu czuje, że wróciła do domu.)

- Każdy sposób na przeżycie jest dobry - mówi jej Haymitch na dzień przed rozpoczęściem Igrzysk Śmierci. Jego słowa odbijają się echem w jej głowie, kiedy leży w nocy obok Peety i słucha jego oddechu, wtulona w jego bok, poszukując ciepła jego ciała. Po raz pierwszy ma wątpliwości. Oczywiście, że przyjemniej jest leżeć obok Peety, niż gdzieś w lesie, z obawą nasłuchując kroków innych Trybutów albo patrząc na twarze poległych, wyświetlane przez Capitol na tle bezgwiezdnego nieba. Katniss nie może spać i nie ma to nic wspólnego z wyrzutami sumienia, ani z cichym oddechem Peety przerywającym ciszę nocy. Po raz pierwszy uderzyło ją, jak łatwo jest jej udawać, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że usta Peety są ustami, które chce całować i że nadal ma nadzieję. Katniss straciła wiarę w to, że czeka na nią jakieś dobre zakończenie w momencie, w którym śpiewała Rue kołysankę, a kosogłosy przekazywały sobie melodię. I kiedy patrzyła z wysokości drzewa, jak Cato i jego grupa mordowali dziewczynę z Trzeciego Dystryktu. Katniss nie może spać, także dlatego, że zastanawia się, czy gdyby spojrzała teraz na dłonie leżącego obok niej chłopaka, zobaczyłaby krew tamtej dziewczynki zabitej pierwszej nocy przy ognisku.

(Gale nie wstydzi się swojej nagości w świetle dnia, tak samo jak nie wstydzi się okazywać Katniss czułości. Pokrytą stwardnieniami dłonią przesuwa po jej nagich plecach i nachyla się, by ją pocałować. Wargi Gale'a smakują zupełnie inaczej, niż usta Peety, bardziej swojsko. Jest w nich więcej żaru i pożądania, niż czułości czy pocieszenia, a tylko to otrzymywała od swojego partnera z Igrzysk. Kiedy Katniss odpowiada na pocałunek, kosogłosy nad nimi milczą.)

Powrót do domu jest naznaczony ciszą. Napięcie wyczuwa Haymitch, który tuż po wyruszeniu ze stacji na Capitolu (z dwugodzinnym opóźnieniem, bo przecież wszyscy mieszkańcy musieli pożegnać przeznaczonych sobie kochanków wracających z powrotem do najbiedniejszego dystryktu w całym Panem) zamyka się w swoim przedziale razem z karafką mocnej whiskey i paterą ciastek. Effie zaszczebiotała coś o powrotach do domu i o tym, że wszędzie dobrze ale w Capitolu najlepiej, po czym odeszła, stukając obcasikami. Peeta i Katniss zostali w przerobionym na salon przedziale sami, wpatrując się w siebie. W końcu, wciąż nic nie mówiąc, zajęli fotele w przeciwnych kątach pomieszczenia, tak, by móc unikać się wzrokiem przez dalszą podróż. Katniss nawet w środku lasu służącego za arenę nie czuła się tak samotna, jak w tym przedziale.

(Prim mówi. O tym, co czuła oglądając siostrę na ekranie w czasie Igrzysk, i o tym, jak samotne z matką były, i o tym że radziły sobie bez Katniss, i o tym jak pomagał im Gale. O tym ostatnim mówi także ich matka, że nie poradziłyby sobie, gdyby nie pomoc tego spokojnego chłopaka o wielkich, godnych zaufania dłoniach, i Katniss nie umie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Oczywiście, że wciąż widuje Peetę, to nieuniknione, w końcu mieszkają w jednym Dystrykcie. Ale za każdym razem w jego oczach jest coraz to mniej i mniej wyrzutów.)

Na horyzoncie gromadzą się czarne chmury. Kosogłosy milczą.


End file.
